


Snowthorn

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aeglos, Gen, Gil-galad (mentioned), Sindarin, War of the Last Alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Soldiers discuss the name of Gil-galad's lance Aeglos, early on in the War of the Last Alliance.





	Snowthorn

‘Your king named his lance for an icicle?’ asked the dwarf sceptically. ‘Icicles melt in this heat. Also, they break…’  
  
‘You need to go back to the underlying meaning!’ said the elf from Forlond stiffly. ‘The lance blade gleams like ice or snow, but its point is sharp and piercing. It will not break or melt! Already the hordes of Sauron fear it!’  
  
‘Snowthorn,’ said another elf. He looked no older, but he had the light of forgotten trees in his eyes. ‘It used to grow in lands that now lie under the sea. He would remember. Those white flowers…’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the disambiguation page on Tolkien Gateway!  
As a plant name, "aeglos" comes up in the story of Turin on Amon Rudh, but the phrasing of the TG entry made me consider that Gil-galad might have known the plant, too. It probably grew near Nargothrond and perhaps all the way to the Sea.
> 
> 100 words in MS Word.


End file.
